


My Hands

by MaddChaos



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Bruce Banner Feels, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddChaos/pseuds/MaddChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time for you and Dr. Banner to finally have some alone time.  One on One.</p><p>A short Romantic Lemon with Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Hands

Hastily you made your way through out the unending halls of Avenger tower, in search of Bruce Banner. Your boyfriend of almost two years now. 

Though the infamous Iron Man was your older brother you would never let this detour you. This had been the 3rd night in a row Bruce had not came to bed and this alone had began to worry you. 

Still you couldn’t spend another night in that cold bed alone. You needed him by your side no matter the consequences that faced you. 

Bruce was your one and only love. You would fight Iron Man himself if it meant you could keep him as your bae. 

You loved your older brother as any sister would love their sibling. Yet you could not let him run your life. This was your life to live not his.

Just as you had begun to run out of breath during your feverish search for Bruce. You finally spotted him working within one of the towers lower lab facilitates, alone... 

His eyes were focused solely on the microscope that stood before him on the desk. Irritation blared within his wide orbs. 

Without another thought you opened the lab doors before you, caring not what noise they made. Quickly you made your way ever closer to Bruce as you sought to 'comfort' him thoroughly.

As he heard you enter the lab his gaze was quickly torn away from his work as watched you saunter towards him. The nightgown you wore revealed everything before his eyes. 

Your hips swayed slowly in an seducing manner as you neared the shy scientist. Slowing your steps ever so slightly you neared your one and only love.

“N-Name” Bruce stuttered as he watched you near him. “I thought you were asleep?” He whispered, yet 'Name' ignored his questions before slowly lowering herself down as she placed herself atop Bruce’s lap.

Before he could speak another word, you had already latched your lips upon his own. Your tongue grazeing the tip of his lips as you pleaded for entrance. 

Slowly Bruce's lips opened up to your pleading advances. With haste you plunged your tongue into his wet mouth as you sought to deepen the kiss between you both. Quickly he pinned you tightly against the wall before he began to devour your neck greedily.

“Bruce...!” You gasped as he began to suckle tightly upon your collar bone passionately. His only reaction to your call was a small moan as he moved down your body. His hot kisses caressing you wanting skin.

Slowly you raked you hands through his short dark locks as your brought his gaze back to yours. “Take me now please” You pleaded to him.

Without haste Bruce had already picked you up, leaving your legs to straddle his waist. Slowly he made his way to one of the tables before he laid you upon it. 

Quickly he let go of you, letting your form bounce slightly against the table as you fell upon it. Instantly he pinned his body weight against your own as he held you in place.

Leaving your softened lips to only be assaulted by the doctor himself. Silently he worked his hands slowly behind your back as he began to undo the dress that kept him from devouring your form completely.

At the same time his warm lips had began to dwell deeper as he began to suckle ever so lightly above your perking breast's. As his kisses went on you couldn’t help but arch unto his heated and wanting lips. 

With Haste Bruce ripped his pants from himself, allowing his large erection freedom from its confinement. You could only stare upon him in a lusting gaze as he pulled your pants and panties from your with one swift motion.

Before you could speak he had already locked his wet lips upon your own. Yet you found yourself yelling for more as he entered your womanhood so suddenly. His girth was unlike anything you had known before.

Bruce's thrusts were almost animal like as his hips rocked against your own in a heated frenzy. Electing loud moans from your throat as he continued on.

His hips kept thrusting against your own as you panted against his shoulder loudly as he sought to sink himself deeper into your heated core. Your nails racked wildly against his back as you panted his name breathlessly.

Suddenly he grasped both of your breasts tightly within his calloused hands as he suckled upon your nipples greedily. 

His large tongue circled both nipples as he sought to make them ever harder, he succeeded. You couldn’t help but scream in passion, at his unrelenting attention upon your chest continued onwards. 

This was unlike anything you had ever experienced before. With haste you pulled your leg's even tighter against his crotch as you felt his member twitch inside you. 

His gruff moan made its way to your ears once again began as Bruce began to bite upon you neck lustfully. A stifled moan echoed within your ears as Bruce buried his head within your neck.

As his thrusts continued onwards you finally reached your blissful climax. Your walls clenched around his hardened member in bliss as you screamed his name as your juices coated his cock. 

Yet your screams of ecstasy only aided Bruce's lust for you as he buried himself further within your wetened folds. Still he continued on as he thrusted into your core, you tried to stifle the small gasp that left your lips as you felt his heated sperm come within your womanhood. 

Bruce was left panting above your form before he collapsed upon your chest. His massive chest heaving against your breasts as he sought to regain his breath again.

Silently Bruce rolled onto his side before he puled your naked form plush against his own. “I love you 'Name.” 

“I love you as well Bruce.” You cooed to the man that held you so tenderly. Slowly you drifted off into a dreamless wonder land as you slept safely within your lovers strong arms.


End file.
